Field
The present disclosure relates to radio-frequency amplifiers such as low-noise amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
In radio-frequency (RF) applications, an amplifier is utilized to amplify a signal. For transmission, a signal is typically amplified by a power amplifier so that the amplified signal is transmitted through an antenna with a desired power. For reception, a relatively weak signal received through an antenna is typically amplified by a low-noise amplifier. The amplified signal with little or no noise added is then processed further by a receiver circuit.